


blue skies

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Mulitple Pairings - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, rewrite of an old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: When Estonia goes to Norway to become a female, he never realized how crazy his life would be when he became a she.(rewrite of an old fic,Blue Skies and Sunshine, Guaranteed.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Skies and Sunshine, Guaranteed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238773) by [MementoMoriPontifexMortis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis). 



> BOOM BABY! I'm back. It took so long - my last update for any of my Hetalia fics was March 2015 and my last update for the original of this fic was back in February 2014 - for me to come back to the Hetalia fandom because of the fandom shit that was happening back then, but I'm back with all new stories for my favourite characters (Estonia in particular). It's actually because of this fic that I'm back. I decided I wanted to rewrite the thing and that's what I've been doing. Right now I'm only partially through rewriting it but I wanted to share what I did get done with everyone because I'm proud of this fic. I feel like it's much more well written and more in character than what it was. So I hope you guys enjoy, tell me what you think and if you want to talk find me at baelfirecassidy on tumblr. 
> 
> Prompt: Estonia feels tired of being ignored and asks England (or Norway or someone else who uses magic) to turn his gender to female. (Let's just pretend that it's possible ...) He believes that he might actually find happiness if he was woman and would attract more interest in men. And to be honest, he's right ... once he becomes a she, there are many "customers" waiting behind his door and trying to break it down (figuratively speaking, it doesn't really have to happen ... ). She becomes so appealing that everyone wants a piece of her. 
> 
> Bonus:  
> There are some kind of side effects that make Estonia sick (or something)

Being in the background and ignored was a feeling that Eduard knew far too well; the Baltic nation had never truly taken the center stage and while that wasn’t the only reason he had trekked to talk to Norway about changing his gender, it was a big one. He followed the Nordic nation around the island of said nation’s kitchen. “Look-”

“No,” Norway said, shaking his head.

Eduard frowned and crossed his arms, moving to stand in front of the nation; he was never bold but he really wanted this. “Norway, I know you don’t like me, but please!”

“That has nothing to do with this,” Norway frowned, giving him a blank look. “This has to do with principles.”

“I just want to be happy, please.” Manipulative, but it was the truth. He was so tired of the life he was living.

“How will changing yourself into a girl make you happy?” Norway asked, copying his stance. The Nordic nation honestly didn’t understand the place he was coming from and Eduard had no clue how to explain it. He bit his lip and furrowed his brow, trying to think of any way to explain it.

“One, I’d be a girl,” He started, a small smile growing on his face, “and I’d get attention and I’d be happy and I wouldn’t be alone anymore.” The words came out like vomit, “I’m lonely, Norway; I’m pushed in the background and it’s terrible. I don’t want to be lonely anymore. Please, please help me.”

Norway face flinched a little at the sound of the begging, he hated that sound. He sighed, there were ethics involved in performing magic on another nation, and one didn't just do it willy-nilly. Things like transforming people were dangerous, and sometimes there were side effects that could physically harm the other. What would happen if Norway was to give Estonia something that made him cough up blood or make him lose his mind or scratchy skin? No, he couldn't do as Tino's friend asked, no matter how many times they went out to coffee and Norway had to hear about how unlucky the other nation was.

"Estonia, listen to me. Changing your gender will not change much."

"If you don't do it, I'll go to England or Romania, or any other nation that once dealt with magic." Estonia threatened, and it was probably true, the Baltic was desperate to change.

Three sighs and four rants later, Norway nodded, "Fine, if you truly understand what I mean by how dangerous this is and how much you'll want to change back, I'll do it. Don't come running back to me when you decide being a girl isn't all that cracked up to be, and you want to be changed back because this is permanent. Once I say the spell and you drink a potion, you can't go back."

Estonia smiled, "I don't care!" He said, "I just know I'll be happier as a girl."

Norway rolled his eyes but said nothing as they made their way down to his basement where he kept all his magic stuff. Two pass codes and three left turns and one more rant about how it didn't matter what he looked like, Norway and Estonia had made it to Norway's magic center. There were shelves lined with magic ingredients and liquids that Estonia could only guess to be some potions—he wasn't as ignorant about magic as some nations thought he was, he still strayed into his pagan roots every now and then—but some of the things on Norway's shelves just looked wrong.

More like an evil scientist's lab than a magic center.

"Drink this." Norway said, handing him a small vial of a reddish-pink liquid. "I'll say this and then you think about being a girl."

"Ok." Estonia said, removing the little stopper and bringing it up to his lips. He paused, "I'm sorry for bugging you on this, I just trust you more than the other two, and I know you don't mean to seem like you're judging me." He muttered before downing the drinks.

Now, Norway knew that he probably should've just given the other nation something that would knock him out and then call Lithuania or someone so they could get the Baltic some therapy because wanting to change yourself like this showed how unhappy the other was, but he couldn't. After the whole Christmas kidnapping and then discussing with the Estonian why exactly he couldn't be apart of the Nordics group, Norway felt bad for him. Sure, they went out for coffee every now and then; mostly with Finland joining them, but other than Finland and his brothers, the Baltic didn't really hang out with many people.

Maybe this change would actually help, maybe the Estonian could feel comfortable.

Shaking his head and removing himself from his thoughts, Norway began to chant. This was a tricky process, he couldn't mess up one of the ancient words because if he did, then Estonia would probably get turned into a chicken or something. That would be hard to explain to Finland who'd probably sit there and have a conniption. Though, ten minutes later, when all his chanting had ended, Norway looked up to find Estonia had fainted on the floor. Well, hopefully this was apart of the spell, he thought. Pulling a face, Norway went to another room in his basement and brought a pillow and blanket to cover the Estonian,

"If this works, you stop trying to become a Nordic and just stay comfortable as a Baltic, OK?" Norway said, leaving the basement.

Halfway up to his room, Norway remembered something, "I should've gotten that in writing." Hmm, "I'll just tell him I did, and he'll never know."

* * *

When the light started to hit his eyes, Estonia tried squeezing them shut tighter, hoping it’d block the light when it never did. He twisted in his bed before frowning, last time he checked, his bed wasn’t hard as a rock. He opened his eyes and looked around the room as last night came back to his mind. His eyes widened as jolted upwards, hair swishing as he did so.

His hands – slender as always with slightly longer nails – reached upwards and grabbed at that below shoulder length straight blonde hair, pulling it in front of his face. This meant it worked, didn’t it? He thought as he pushed the blanket off of him and moved about Norway’s basement until he found a bathroom. Looking into the mirror, he noted that it did work and he was now a she.

A wide smile grew on her face as she twirled around, noting every facial feature that she now had that had changed; the softer face, the wider eyes, the slightly smaller frame, the breasts. She twisted her hair through her hands, brushing it out as she did so. She felt so much happier, so much better. Pushing her way from the bathroom and through the entire basement, she hurriedly tried to find her way to the stairs, ending up bumping into Norway the second go-round through the magic center.

“Norway!” She laughed as she saw his jaw drop slightly. “Thank you so much!”

He frowned as he circled her, eyebrows furrowing as he did so. “Hmm,” He made a face before looking back towards her face. “It worked.”

She nodded, “I know!” She twirled once again, hesitant smile on her face as she asked, “How.. how do I look?”

He gave her the smallest of smiles and nodded, “You look good.”

* * *

Getting back home, she quickly made her way to her Tallinn apartment, throwing her black suitcase up on her bed as she walked around the apartment, picking up the clothing that she had bought online weeks before in preparation for her plans. Most of it was comfortable clothing that matched a lot of what she wore before, some shoes that she wanted and various accessories that she liked the look of. She had kept them in the back of her closet; part of her scared that her plan would never come to fruition and the other part just hoping to hide them so she wouldn’t get her hopes up.

But since it had, that meant that she got to pull them out from their hiding space and shove them into her suitcase; her setting aside a white flowery satin button up blouse and a pair of black work slacks to put on for the day given that she wanted to wear something nice as she flew from Tallinn to the World Meeting that was taking place in New York City the day after today. She packed three pairs of feminine shoes: a pair of black and white flats; a pair of black low heels that she would play around in until she fully learned to walk in heels, and a pair of simple plain black stilettos for if she actually wanted to wear them, as well as some sneakers and a pair of slippers before she had finished packing. By time she was finished, she still had two hours before she had to leave to go, leaving her to finish her new paperwork.

She had just gotten through with the basic changes to her file when she heard her phone ringing; her hands immediately went to press the button on her Bluetooth headset when she realized that she had left it charging in her room with her phone. Groaning, she got up, running really quickly through the apartment so that she wouldn’t miss whoever was on the other line. Right as she entered the room, she hit her foot on her desk and dropped right on her bed, phone smacking her in the face as it jumped in the air from the force. She pressed the answer button on the phone, groaning as she spoke, “Hello?”

“Eduard?” Tino’s voice drifted, sounding as if he had put the Baltic nation on speaker. “Where are you?”

She frowned, slowly getting up and making her way back to where her laptop was set up in her island table. “Huh?” She questioned.

“You were supposed to come back here after your meeting at Sve’s.” Tino’s voice sounded slightly concerned, “Before you left you promised to come back so we could leave for the World Meeting together, remember?”

She furrowed her brow as she sent the paperwork through – the ones telling her government of her change, of her brand-new name for herself, of everything she thought they’d might need to know – and shook her head, knowing that Tino couldn’t see it. “No, I’m sorry I forgot.” She sighed, “I was so tired and… and a lot happened since I left and I’m so sorry.”

Tino sighed from his end and she could, in her mind, see his exasperated but still good-natured smile. “Okay, but you have to come visit the moment you get to the hotel.” He said, “I’ll text you my room number when I get there, I mean, I am going to get there before you right?”

“Yeah, my flight’s not for a few more hours, yours is leaving shortly.” She rattled off, turning her chair from her computer, nerves overtaking her. “And I promise, I’ll try to visit you before the meeting, but I might be getting in really late and might go to sleep right after getting there.”

“Well at least text when you get there, we’re going out right after the meeting; Liz is going to join us, she texted us both but only got a response from me -” His words were pointed but she knew he was just teasing, “So I said she could go.”

“You know I never mind seeing Liz.” She replied, “I’ll text her as well, apologizing for bad behavior.”

He huffed, “See if I bring you vodka again.”

She laughed, shaking her head, “Tino, I’m the one you go to for cheap vodka, what are you talking about?” She added, “I promise though, as an apology for missing our date, I’ll bring you the good chocolate and vodka.”

“Good,” He chirped right as another voice joined the fray. She listened as he talked to Peter in Finnish, the words pulling her back to their last get together, the micro-nation replied in the same language, the words much slower and stilted, showing that his lessons in the language was – while still on-going – going well.

“Finish getting packed,” Tino said, stern and uncompromising, raising his voice a little so it would carry back to the phone, “You too, Eduard, I’ll see you at the meeting.”

Ahh, parenting, Tino was cut out pretty well for the job even if the other nation didn’t think so himself. “I will, I’ll see you then.”

The line went dead with a little click and she let loose a breath that she hadn’t known she was holding, slumping in her chair. Though she was sure that Tino wouldn’t judge her for her decision, she was still scared. Honestly, if she hadn’t been so obsessed with her change, she would’ve waited for a better time, one that didn’t line up immediately with a world meeting. Cracking her neck as it rolled, she got back up, she wanted lunch and didn’t want to have to cook, which meant going out. She hoped she would feel better after it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World meeting! Things happening! Plot!~!!

After a quick lunch at a nearby eatery, Estonia realized that it’d be best if she hurried her way back home and then to the airport. Being early for her flight was never a wrong thing and if they could get up in the air quicker that meant that she wouldn’t be arriving so late. Swinging by the government building, Estonia went to her office to print her new ID and official paperwork – all stamped and taken care of by her boss who was shocked but understanding. She grinned as she read the words, the obvious changes causing a burst of joy to her.

She had some difficulty with choosing things – mostly her name – and the fact of her seeing it written out on official documentation brought a sense of completion to her. She drew her hands across the printed ink of the name: Ema, giving herself a moment. She had chosen it because it meant mother in her language as well as it just being a pretty name, one she had always liked. She had changed her last name as well, sort of a full circle transition. No longer was she Eduard von Bock in name, she was Ema Kotka; new name, new person (hopefully).

She would no longer sit skittish in the background, letting past experiences dictate how she interacted with people, no she would let herself be free, the chains of her former life falling to the ground. Grinning as she left, she made her way to the private air zone, showing off her new IDs to the guard and then to Jaani, her pilot.

She loved the plane crew she had; they were friendly, polite and knew her secret. When she first hired them, after severe screening, she had felt reserved with them, but eventually after working with them for as long as she had, they had all become friends. She moved through the plane, taking a seat in the middle and then pulled out her laptop.

Halfway through the ten hour flight, Ema dozed off, the unfortunate effects of sleeping on hardwood floors coming back to haunt her as she slept upright. Ignoring that though, she managed to wake up just a half hour before they landed, finishing up whatever bit of paperwork she had been working on beforehand. Her hands went to her phone, shooting off that apology text to Elizaveta and sending off a reply message to Tino’s, before she started focusing on the notes that her boss had sent over. She was expected to give a talk on cyber security, something her country was making a headway in after 2007’s attack on the infrastructure. She felt a little out of her loop; while she had given talks before, it was never something of such importance.

Through customs and security checks, Ema worked hard to keep her eyes open. The taxi ride woke her a bit, the rough driver took sharp turns and shouted at every roadblock they came across, leading her to tip him a little more than she normally would’ve as a thank you. Unfortunately the biggest problem came as she tried to check into her hotel given that the name she had given them did not line up with her current one. She argued for half an hour, finally managing to lie her way into the room she had booked by saying that her brother had made the reservation and it was obvious that the person who took the information messed up with the names. She felt a little bad for calling someone she had never met incompetent, but as she watched the clock near two am, the feeling waned.

A sweet bellboy helped her bring her luggage up the flights of stairs given that the elevator was out of commission - “It’ll be up and working by time you wake up, Ms. Kotka.” the hotel manager had told her – and though their conversation stilted by the fact that she felt awkward due to lack of sleep and the fact that she was pretty sure he was flirting with her, she still felt herself smiling as he placed her bags down in her room. She slipped out an American 20 and handed it to him as a tip, “Thank you for helping me.” She said, moving to let him out.

The boy smiled, “If you need anything during the duration of your stay, just call down to the front desk and ask for Steven, I’m willing to help.” He said as he tipped his hat and moved towards the door.

“I will.” She promised as he left.

The second he was gone, she flopped face down onto the bed, groaning loudly as she did so. She was so tired. Apparently, magically changing your gender really made you tired. She was annoyed with herself for not waiting, but honestly, she saw the chance and took it and didn’t really regret it. Getting up, she quickly changed from the business clothing she was wearing to her pair of comfy pajamas, completely ignoring every word of advice she had gotten about sleeping after flying.

A few hours later she was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on her door. Screwing up her face as she turned around, smashing her face into the pillow to the right of her. “G’way!” She muttered, trying to bury herself deeper into the bed.

“Estonia!” Lithuania’s voice carried, a mixture of worry and annoyance. “You missed breakfast, Finland’s worried and so am I.”

“I’m tired.” She called back, the words slurred. “Let me sleep.”

“The meeting is in half an hour, Eduard.” Her eyes opened, the parental tone in her “brother’s” voice jolting her a little. Years back, her, Lithuania and Latvia had all agreed to resume a friendly sibling-like relationship, instead of the relationship where Lithuania worried about them all the time like a parent – it was for Lithuania’s health. She pushed back the blankets and pulled her body out of the bed, yawning as she did so.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be down before the meeting starts, promise!” She started making her way to her suitcase, hoping to be able to hear Taurys walk away, but she didn’t. Instead, he knocked on the door again.

“Eduard, either you let me in so I can check on you for both mine and Tino’s health or I go down and get a master key from the front desk.” He threatened. She knew he would, he had before when he worried.

Sighing, she slowly made her way over to the door; she wasn’t ready for him to see her like this. Just like with Tino, this was someone she counted as family, someone who she was scared of their judgment. But she knew he wouldn’t leave. If she tried to get him to leave by saying she was sick or something, he would just come back with a master key and Tino, worrying. With sweaty, shaking hands, she opened the door, a weak smile on her face.

“Hi.” She managed to say.

Taurys looked at her, squinting his eyes before opening his mouth. Then closing it. Then repeating the process. “Ed-Estonia?” He asked, a small smile of disbelief on his lips.

“Yes,” She bit her lips, frowning slightly. “Are you mad?”

Taurys shook his head, “No, I’m… I’m just surprised.” The last word came out slowly, as if he was trying to figure out if it was surprise or another emotion. He walked into the room as she moved back, sitting on her bed and looking at his hands, furrowing his eyebrows. “Why though?”

She sat next to him, fidgeting with her hands as she bit her lip, she had no idea what to say. How did she explain what she had been feeling? Sure Taurys would understand a bit more than most, but he wouldn’t understand the most base of her insecurities. “I… I wasn’t comfortable anymore. I wasn’t happy.” She whispered, the words coming out slowly.

“Does this,” He motioned towards her with his head, brown hair swaying lightly, “make you happy?”

It took a second, a moment of hesitation before, “Yes, I think it does.”

He paused, obviously looking her over and thinking. She could very easily see the gears in his mind clinking along, the way he was trying to slot everything into place. “Okay,” He said after a few moments, “So you’re very obviously not Eduard anymore…?”

“It’s Ema.” She said and watched as a bright light filled his eyes. He knew her language in it’s most basic and knew what it mean, knowing what she chose it for.

They sat together for a moment in silence, before Taurys jumped up, going to her suitcase. “Well okay, we’ve got to get you ready.” He started rifling through it, pulling out shirt after shirt. A smile grew on her face as she watched him, it felt good to know that he accepted her – accepted her change. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, the action causing him to jolt a little. They weren’t the most touchy-feely of the bunch, but she figured that right now deserved such an action.

Taurys hugged her back, the surprise melting from his face. “I just want you to be happy, I just wish I knew when you weren’t.”

“I’m reserved, secretive, you know this.” She said, “I’m good at hiding when I’m unhappy but I guess, I got so tired of being unhappy that I realized that I had to change it. I just wish I waited a little longer, I’m nervous about going into a World Meeting like this.”

“Well, you don’t have to be; I’ll stick with you the entire time.” He promised right as her phone binged, alerting them of the time. Taurys jolted, “Oh no, we’re going to be late.”

* * *

“We’re only going to be later if you don’t hurry up.”

Ema lifted an eyebrow, “You don’t get to hurry me when you’re the person who put me in the heels!” She hissed, her feet aching. She had only brought the heels for when she wanted to wear them, something she had told her brother when he had pulled them out of her suitcase. He had said nothing and instead continued putting together her outfit, ignoring her complaints.

He threw her a small smile as they came up to the meeting door.

Pausing, she stared at it. It was more threatening now then when she had first joined the World Meetings; at that time, she was unsure of who she was going to become, of what going to these meetings would mean for her and her little country, but now, she knew what she was, she knew – for the most part – what was going on with her and her little country, though she didn’t know how people would react and while she wanted attention, her thoughts always skewed the attention she wanted towards the good kind.

Taurys took her hand, giving her a small smile, “Come on, you can do this.”

She nodded, pushing the door open and entering with the barest hint of an apologetic smile. “I’m so sorry,” She started, walking over to Germany, reading to hand her identification over. “I overslept.”

The room fell into silence, Taurys held tightly on her hand and Germany frowned as he looked over the paperwork. “Proper procedures were not followed.” He said, getting her attention.

“I didn’t realize there were any.” She said coolly, any fear she had giving way to quiet reservation. “If I knew, I would’ve followed them.”

The room stayed silent, eyes roamed over her, fear sat still in her stomach like a lead weight, Germany’s words muted as her own sea green eyes looked out amongst the group staring at her. Some faces, like Tino’s, were lax, mouth open in surprise. Her sweet cousin looked ready to jolt upwards to walk to her, and she knew he would do it, but for Sweden’s soft hand on his shoulder. A second passed and she could see the gears working faster than most as Tino’s head swiveled to give Norway a glare that could rival Russia’s. She was sure that the other nation was going to get a talking to for helping her, which she would try to soften as soon as she could.

Other nations, ones that weren’t as close to her, stared at her with slight comprehension falling upon their stunned faces. She knew it was not everyday that a nation changed gender – though apparently there was some kind of protocol which mean that someone else had done so – but their faces were equal part interested and slight rabidness. Ema knew that they didn’t have as many female nations, but the looks she was given was akin to a rabid animal and some form of hanging meat. She was sure that she had seen the looks they had been giving her on some of the predators that she hunted back in the old days.

“Ms. Estonia.” Germany’s voice cut her out of her thoughts, the sharpness of his tone shocking her back to the world. “Please introduce yourself and then head to your seat, we will discuss the lack of procedural thought you had when committing this after the meeting.”

“Oh I can’t.” The words tumbled out of her mouth before she realized she was saying it, Taurys sighing as she did so. The look Germany gave her was terrifying, causing her to give a small nervous smile. “I mean, I just – I have previous plans that I can’t break?”

“Are you asking?”

She shook her head, steeling herself. She had worst stare downs from Russia, she wasn’t going to be terrified by Germany. “No, sorry. I mean, I have a previous engagement that if I back out of could cause some problems.”

“You’re plans can wait, it will be a quick conversation.” He said, turning from her in an apparent way of ending the conversation. She stared at him, willing him to turn with a small frown on her face before she looked back among the crowd.

Introductions, such as the one she had to do, was normally reserved for when a nation joined the World Meeting. You’d give your human name and your country name then make for the seat that was to be yours. She remembered how her first one went when she had originally joined, fear had made her stutter out her name. Her eyes had been downcast, body pulled in as she was terrified of the future. This time though, she’d make more of a name for herself.

“My name is Ema Kotka. I am the country of Estonia.” Her words clear and concise as she spoke, letting go of Taurys’ hand as she lifted her head, making her way to her seat.

Halfway there, she was stopped, France in her way as he bowed. She stared with a confused glance, turning to find her brother grabbed by Poland. “Mon ami, I feel as if we should get to know each other.” The male nation said.

Estonia frowned, “Uh, we’re in the middle of a -”

The nation of love had other plans though. Saddling up to her, a smile on his face, he shook his head. “Oh no, mon cher, a meeting can happen at any point – getting to know you, that is, uh, once in a life time.”

“That sounds..” Blatantly sexual and completely something she did not want to have any bit in doing. Not that France was not a nice looking nation – in fact he was one of the best if she admitted it to herself – but she was not interested in anything he was offering her. Behind her, she heard the sound of laughing – laughing that she knew from her time with Russia. The Russian man stood behind her, hands carding through her hair and she felt herself stiffen, a shiver ran down her spine. “Mr. Russia, sir!”

“Always studious Estonia, we should have our own meeting, да?” The words felt like a threat, like she would be in trouble for denying him and for a second, she felt the urge to stumble away: shake and tremble like she used to before she remembered what she told herself. This change meant that she was changing who she was. No more would she be a wallflower and no more would she be bossed around by nations that were more powerful then her.

“I am afraid I have to decline.” She started slowly, “We can set up a future time for a meeting but right now, we are in the middle of a World Meeting that deserves all of our attention.” Her sentence was still stilted but by the end of it, she felt like she was standing taller.

(She was sure she would be if she actually had Taurys with her, but beggers couldn’t be choosers – or so that saying went).

Russia laughed deeply and smiled, “Meetings can be postponed.”

Yeah, she thought, and the only meeting to be postponed was the one she was going to have with him. Another nation brought her out of her thoughts and she startled, finding North? Italy standing in front of her. She was never sure with of the siblings were which, she had paid as much attention to them as they had to her – which was to say barely any.

“Ciao, bello!” He said, smiling and reaching for her hand. Just like with France, she grabbed it out of his hand before he could kiss it.

She had asked for more attention. “Hello.” She greeted, trying to find an exit from the circle that had entrapped her. More nations stood up, coming closer to inspect her. “Excuse me, I want to get to me chair.”

If only it had been that easy. But, life was rarely. “What do you like to do, bello? Do you like pasta? I like pasta, I make the best pasta. We should have a pasta recess.” A million words poured out of the Italians’ mouth and she barely understood half of them, given that half had turned into actual Italian.

She tried to tune him out but then he grabbed her hand again, “We should go on a date!” He said happily. “I’ll treat you to proper Italian dinner.”

“Sounds wonderful, I guess.” She said distractedly.

“I think we are suffocating her,” Spain said, coming to stand next to her, pushing other nations out of the way. “The pretty girl is not used to much attention.”

Despite herself, she blushed lightly at the touch of the Spaniard’s arm across her shoulder. “Y-yes,” her voice stuttering over the word as he squeezed her slightly. “very overwhelmed.” By everything, including his touch.

“Ah, mi amiga, don’t worry. Spain will help you.”

Could she take the option that didn’t include him?

“Oh-em-gee, like get away from Estonia.” Poland cut in, pushing the Spaniard away. “Estonia was like my charge and as such, I am like helping.”

“Thank goodness,” she whispered, gratitude filling her chest. Honestly, just having Poland around calmed some of her fears. Though the other nation was flighty sometimes, he was reliable when needed and was strong-headed, often pushing his opinions – at least, his superficial opinions – onto other nations; their denials falling on deaf ears. If there was any nation that she knew well enough that could help him, it was Poland.

“Estonia was my charge first!” Denmark yelled from his position, surrounding Norway while Tino looked to be scolding the Nordic nation. “I’m Estonia’s first parent!”

“You are not!” Poland shouted back, hands on his hips, “Go deal with, like, being a Nordic.”

Denmark huffed while Feliks grabbed her by the wrist and started pulling her through the group, huffing himself. “Like you all are being completely outrageous, like suffocating the poor nation because of a little rule 63-ing. Like oh-em-gee get a hold of your britches.”

Halfway through the crowd, Estonia realized that she was still being followed by North Italy. She stopped, pulling Poland to a pause and tilted her head. Why was he still following her? It couldn’t because he wanted that date, could it? She honestly couldn’t even pretend to know the Italian well enough to understand what was going on in his (for the most part, at least according to Lithuania) empty brain, but something was moving in there. “You can teach me what fine Italian cooking is like tonight, I guess.” She said impulsively.

A smile grew on his face, “Veee! It’s a date, bello!”

A date. Oh, no, that overreaching sinking feeling was back. She let Poland – who had stood there, rolling his eyes and tapping his feet – drag her off again until they were at her seat. She sat on one side of Tino, who was still standing and berating Norway, while on her other side was Taurys spot. Raivis was sitting there at the moment though, staring at her. “Hi.” She said, hoping that Raivis would accept her now.

“You look like mom,” he muttered, so low that she was sure she was the only one to hear him.

For a moment, she felt her heart break. She knew that there was only one nation that Latvia referred to as mom and that was Livonia, the nation that had once been consisted of pieces of both their land. She, herself, tried often not to think of the former nation who had disappeared not long after she was taken from Prussia’s home but with Latvia’s words, she couldn’t help but to let her mind wander.

Livonia was like their mother, the first nation she could really remember, she had been travelling with Latvia on her back and her flowing white gold hair tied in a braid. A smile had graced the woman’s face when Estonia had walked to her, and she had greeted Estonia as sweetly as she had been to the animals that were in the forest. Her blue eyes shined as she grabbed Estonia from the forest floor, carrying her on her side, speaking a language that Estonia soon picked up quickly.

“Good or bad thing?” She asked the younger nation she counted amongst her family.

Latvia seemed to have to think on it before nodding, “Good thing.” He said before launching into his own questions, “Why didn’t you tell us?” It was amazing that when her brother wasn’t freaking out over something, his stuttered all but left.

“I didn’t, I didn’t tell anyone.” She replied, hoping that she could find a way to mitigate the conversation until they could talk alone – or at least, with people she counted amongst her family. She didn’t like the idea of the other nations overhearing any part of the conversation.

Latvia, obviously sensing her discomfort, nodded. “We can talk later.”

How many people were she supposed to talk to later? She wondered if she would have a moment to herself after the meeting. Even though she was sure she wouldn’t, there was a little vain part of her that cherished all the attention. She had wanted it, had wanted them to pay attention to her – and not for reasons that people paid attention to the bigger nations: because some shit was going down in their country – and she wasn’t going to regret the attention she was receiving.

“Guys come on!” A voice, closer to the front, groaned loudly. “We were doing so good!”

America.

She felt a bit of a blush rise on her cheeks. She had always held a bit of a crush on the superpower nation, something Taurys teased her endlessly about, but since he had buckled down during the meetings, it had seemingly increased. She knew he was just trying to act as responsible to prove to his new president that he could be, but it didn’t matter to her. Her crush increased and she often found herself staring at him. That, she decided, would have to cease. With all the attention she was getting, her crush would be found out in no time.

“I agree with America.” Lithuania said, sending Latvia back to his seat with a head nod. “A World Meeting is the most important thing we have to do.”

“Thank you.” She mouthed to America, grabbing Lithuania’s hand under the table. First he had accepted her, then he had dressed her and now he was defending her. She was so thankful for him. Even if they weren’t the closest due to their differences and her now only-occasionally-and-done-in-jest insistence at joining the Nordics, she really did care for him.

“You’ll be fine.” He promised her.

And she would be. He wouldn’t let any harm come to her. Not that she was that scared of that. While she wasn’t the strongest nation, she knew how to fight given her own long history and it didn’t help that almost all the nations that took her were countries that valued fighting over learning. “I know.” She muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 4am and I remembered (for the second time in 24 hours) that I had yet to post this. The first time I remembered I was halfway asleep and wrote a post it note reminding myself of this, but I am a failure. Hope it's a good chapter and I'll be updating shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating this probably weekly. I know stupid but I'm still working on fixing everything which means I'm only rewriting chapter three and also working on several other fics for this fandom plus I moved so I'm a busy busy bee. I'll probably be putting another fic up soon - a really new one that I hope people enjoy - so be on the lookout for that!


End file.
